Days & Days
by Basic-bookworm
Summary: Ghanith. Have a go - If you think you're hard enough. It's my short stab at Ghanith, a short story not a one shot. Ghastly and Tanith are the main characters. T just 'cause I don't wanna change it later on if it goes there.
1. Blush

_A/N: I've fallen in love with Ghanith, so I've decided to make a ghanith fic. BTW, why do we call these things fics when they're short for fiction?_

*

**Blush**

It was very embarrassing.

Tanith couldn't find clothes that she liked ANYWHERE. Simply because they had stopped making them.

Tanith usually bought enough for a couple of years, but now her last clothes had been ruined.

So now she was in Bespoke Tailors asking Ghastly if he could make her some clothes.

As was before mentioned, very embarrassing.

Not that Ghastly didn't get this sort of thing all the time, he was a tailor for goodness sake. It was just that Tanith didn't like being alone with Ghastly. She blushed far too often. She felt awkward. And she had no idea as to why. The scars didn't bother her, she _really_ liked him. He was nice. Cool.

It didn't matter though, she still felt awkward.

"Leather?" Ghastly was asking her, his gaze moving up and down her body, presumably imagining what he was going to do with her.

_Oh that is _so_ gross_, Tanith thought, cursing how her mind always jumped to the sickest things involuntarily, she blushed. Again.

The radio was playing a song she vaguely recognised, she focused on that while giving her positive response.

_It's hours of forever, coming all together at the cross roads of a minute_

_And you and me were in it and I never saw it coming_

_Never saw it fade away, today, today, today_

_Days and days, days and days, days and days, days and days…_

Ah, Days and Days by Concrete Blonde, Tanith remembered when she loved that song.

"It's a good song, isn't it?" Ghastly said, still examining Tanith carefully, said woman blushed. Again.

"Yes. I always loved Concrete Blonde."

"Me, too." They lapsed into silence, both listening to the song until the end.


	2. Butterflies Really Should Be Being

**Butterflies Really Should Be Being Digested, Not Having a Party**

Tanith tripped on the way out.

That normally wouldn't be very important, but this time two very important factors came into the equation.

She looked like a klutz in front of Ghastly.

When Ghastly caught her their lips touched accidentally.

As you can see, very important. The kiss – if you could call it that – only lasted a second but by the end of that second, when Ghastly stepped back violently, sending Tanith tumbling to the floor, her heart was beating very loudly, very quickly and very hardly.

Also she had actually been successful in ending her trip on the floor.

He mumbled an apology and she fled, kicking her bike to a start and racing the hell out of there, well above the speed limit.

*

It seemed that Ghastly had swallowed butterfly eggs and the resulting caterpillars had all suddenly decide to skip the cacoon and go straight to butterfly. They were now fluttering around and having a merry old time.

Ghastly didn't like them. What rights had those butterflies gotten to not be digested? Absolutely none, but they didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly very grumpy, Ghastly slammed and locked the front door, not in the mood to receive any more clients.

Instead he went to his sewing room and started to make Tanith's clothes. He selected the correct leather, seeing the shape he would cut out of it, imagining what it would look like on Tanith, would it suite?

He saw what he was going to make would be perfect. Tanith had said that she wanted it as tight as possible while still being able to move in it.

_That's pretty damn tight_, Ghastly thought, mentally tightening it to Tanith's body.

His breath caught in his throat, apparently the butterflies were having a full blown party.

_Maybe not that tight_. Ghastly mentally loosened it a bit.

Perfect.

It would look good, be comfortable, not too revealing.

And also tight.

He estimated that he would be done by tomorrow.

*

_A/N: So there you go. I've just got a few things to say in this:_

_It will be short._

_I do not own skulduggery pleasant or any of its characters._

_Tanith and Ghastly are the main characters for this, Valkyrie and Skulduggery will only be in it, if at all, as confidents._

_Hope you like my little stab at Ghanith so far._

_~Greaya_


	3. Old Woman, Little Boy

**Old Woman, Little Boy**

"They're perfect, thanks, Ghastly."

"No problem."

"How much?" It was the next day at lunchtime and Tanith was staring at herself in the mirror. The leathers fit perfectly, they were tight, but not _too_ tight, as she liked.

Ghastly hesitated then told her.

Tanith whistled. "I'll need to use my card. I don't have that kind of money with me. You don't mind?"

Ghastly shook his head.

While the whole business of paying went on, Tanith felt her heart quicken with each passing second. A raging argument started in her head.

_C'mon, gal! You can do it!_

_But it's _Ghastly_!_

_Exactly! That's why you are going to do it!_

_I-_

_Have you, or have you not had a crush on him since you first met him?_

_Well… not really…_

It felt as if she was glaring at herself, a weird feeling.

_Okay, _maybe_, but he's like, 300 years older than me!_

_So, you like older men._

_Older meaning ten or twenty years! 300 is just…he see's me as a child._

No one_ could see you as a child. They could see you as _young_ but not a child._

_Exactly, he'll think I'm too young for him!_

_Just shut up and have a go – if you think you're hard enough._

"Ghastly, d'you want to have lunch with me?" She had just thanked him for the fifth time. He blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's lunch time and I normally go to this little café about half an ours drive from here when I'm staying in Ireland, because I almost always stay in this area, but I get lonely and men hit on me – which doesn't make me less lonely, just annoyed. So I was thinking we could go there and have lunch, since there's no crisis going on – for once. It's really nice and it has really good food – and I'm talking too much so I'll just shut up now."

Ghastly nodded. "Sure. I haven't been out for lunch for ages."

"Okay, you want to go on my bike? I can drop you off when we've finished so you can get back to work."

"OK."

*

**Ghastly's POV**

Tanith and I were sitting on a two-seated table. We had both ordered the same thing, a flat white and chips. And now there was an awkward silence that seemed to get worse if we tried to talk.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and asked the first thing that came to my head.

"What's your favourite colour?" STUPID! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, _STUPID_! Who asks 'what's your favourite colour?', apparently I do.

Tanith laughed. "Wow, we have no relationship out of saving the world, do we? It's red."

I saw a way to salvage this conversation. "Really? What coincidence."

She frowned, and it struck me how pretty she looked when frowning. Which was strange for two reasons. One, I had given up on women almost two hundred years ago, and two, when Tanith frowned, it usually meant that she was about to stab someone.

"Your favourite colour is red, too?"

"No, blue."

Now she looked confused, a very cute look on her face. I laughed.

"Both primary colours."

"Your point being?"

"There are only three of them."

"So? They're pretty common colours."

"So are green, purple, orange, black, white." I argued.

"Black and white aren't colours, their shades."

"So? There's also brown, by the way, I forgot that one."

A waitress came with the food and we broke off in our conversation to eat for a little while before Tanith started it again.

"So," she said after eating about half her plait in a few mouth-fulls, "back onto the subject on how totally _un_interesting it is that we both like primary colours."

"I agree whole heartedly, I was trying to salvage our conversation."

"Which non-existent conversation would that be? The do-hickey or the cajinacator?"

"Cajinacator all the way."

She grinned, "Me too. Do-hickey is just _way_ too common."

"Oh, heaven help us if we stoop to being _common_." I said with mock disgust.

The atmosphere had definitely relaxed. "Us? Normal? _Never_!"

"Ever." I added.

She nodded. "Indeed you are right old woman."

I raised an eyebrow. "Old woman?" I scoffed.

"I've come to the conclusion that you are too feminine to be referred to as 'male' anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes, old woman."

"Fine little boy." Her smile faded. She looked down at her plate, which was almost empty.

"Are you done? I need to be somewhere." She mumbled to her plate.

_What?_ What have I done wrong? Damn woman, I swear they're all crazy, grinning one second and upset the next for absolutely no reason!

"No, but you can go, I'll walk back, you drive like a maniac." I joked.

She didn't smile. Just mumbled "OK" and left.

Women.

*

_A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! BTW, I've put the cover of this fic onto my blog, which you can find the link to on my profile._

_I have now made "Have a go – if you think you're hard enough" my official Ghanith thing, if you want to, paste "_Have a go – If you think you're hard enough = Ghanith_" onto you're profile, I want it to become THE official ghanith thing. (that would be so cool, cause I've never started anything before)_

_Ghanith is ALMOST as good as Valduggery._

_Greaya. Awesomness made into a name._


	4. Too Old

**Too Old**

It was one of those days. A day when nothing was happening and Valkyrie Cain was forced to go do stuff that normal teenage girls do. Whatever that was.

School was over for the day so Valkyrie had confined herself to her room, listening to a CD her mother had bought her for her sixteenth birthday.

That was where she was when a sobbing Tanith Low knocked on her window.

"Tanith!" She cried, letting her friend in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just – man problems."

"You're dating someone?"

Tanith tried to smile, but a sob penetrated her concentration. "I'm not, that's the problem."

Understanding erupted into Valkyrie's mind. "Okay, who is he?"

"..."

"How old is he?"

"Too old for me."

"How old?"

"Too old."

"Tanith, are you going to tell me or not?"

Tanith grimaced. "It's embarrassing."

Valkyrie sighed and led Tanith to her bed. It upset her to see her sister like this, but Tanith needed a calm and unmovable friend to talk to, not an equally upset girl who had no idea why she was upset.

"Tell me. Don't worry; I won't think any worse of you."

Tanith shook her head and buried her face in Valkyrie's shoulder.

"Tell me." She repeated.

"I'mhhvfllllllnsfrgstli"

"What?"

"IhavefeelingsforGhastly."

"Come again?"

"I. Have. Feelings. For. Ghastly."

Valkyrie's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh." was all she said, summing up her thoughts. Well, thought.

"_Now_ do you see why I'm crying?"

"Uh."

"Val?"

"Mimf."

"Val? Hello? Are you o-okay?"

"Yes. No. _Ghastly_?" Valkyrie's voice was rising to an embarrassing pitch.

"Oh God. You _do_ think less of me. Valkyrie, I can't help it."

"Mmm hmm."

"Now you're back to mumbling?"

"No, tell me everything."

*

_A/N: That was an uneventful chapter, but it's all I've got, so deal w/ it._

_A very cranky_

_Greaya_

_(P.S. TYPIN' ON MY NEW LAPTOP!)_


End file.
